Be Awesome!
by immortalxdesign
Summary: Bak will do anything to finally have a word with Lenalee! But with Komui in the way it's nearly impossible. With a strike of luck, however, Bak's dreams might come true.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own -man or any of the characters. If I did your eyes would suffer spontaneous combustion. I have no intentions of getting sued so like… Spare me?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 1: Awesome picture taking

Every day. Every night. Every moment. It was the same darn thing! Fantasies, daydreaming, lying to himself… It was driving him insane! Bak Chang had to be awesome… And sitting around dreaming about the day he can actually grow the balls to talk to the beautiful Lenalee was not awesome! He huffed as he dashed down the long corridors of the Asia branch, his wonderful pictures of Lenalee hidden sweetly in his tan folder. When he arrived at his destination, an empty balcony, he settled exhaustingly and sat on the floor cross legged.

A happy smile sat on his face while he opened up his folder to gaze upon the many pictures of that beautiful exorcist. "In order to plan an awesome meet up with the angel, Lenalee, I must look at her photos for inspiration!" He nods, assuring himself he is not acting on perverted intentions.

He sighs as he watched how she stood perfectly still in the photots, nothing compared to the lively beauty she had when you see her in person. Her long flowing hair looked so… Wait…

He held the picture close then scanned the rest. No, could it be? These aren't updated! He slapped a hand over his forehead. "Bak! You need to take more pictures. Her hair is shorter now!" He poked her picture with his index finger, "And her exorcist coat is different now! She wears a shorter red ruffled skirt and sexy red high heels!" He slammed the folder shut and hopped to his feet.

"It seems Plan: talk to miss Lenalee and get her to love me will be put on hold for now… I need new pictures!"

Back at the European branch Lenalee hurriedly strolls her cart through the Science department. She passes out coffee to various Science men who are exhausted. Komui walks across the room with Reever at his side.

"I heard Bak will be visiting." Komui says, walking along cheerily.

"Yes, he will. Said something about checking up on Allen." Reever says. They enter the halls and keep walking.

"Mmmhmm yes Allen…." Komui then stops and puts a finger to his lips. "Wait… Didn't I send Allen off to a mission yesterday..? Is he back already?"

Reever blinks, "Hm? I had no idea he was sent on a mission. I wasn't here yesterday… And I would have seen him come back today."

Komui stares then glances away, "Oh. Well I guess Bak chan didn't know. Well when he comes I'll tell him and send him on his way!" He lets out a small laugh.

The two take a small trip to the ark gate and wait for Bak to come through. By the time the German hops through the gate he is stuffing his favorite camera in his coat, making sure no one sees. He lands and glares up to see Komui's face smiling right down at him.

"GAH! K-Komui!" Bak exclaims, being taken by surprise.

Komui smiles. "Bak-chan! It's good to see you… Well hate to break it to you but Allen is off on a mission so, you can go hop on back to the Asia branch." He makes a gesture with his hand to shoo Bak off.

"O-Oh… Is that so…" Bak mutters.

_Drats!_ He thinks to himself, _I have to think of something…_ _If Komui knows I'm up to something he'll do anything to make sure my plans are defiled!_

He rubs his chin for a moment as Komui walks over to Reever who calls him over.

"Komui can this hurry up? Malcolm doesn't like to be kept waiting for you."

A light bulb pops above Bak's head as he hears them._ Malcolm? Ohhh He Must have a meeting with him!_ He grins.

"Well!" Bak calls out obnoxiously, "I'd better get going! Bye bye!" Bak lifts a leg and sprints back into the gate. Komui and Reever look at each other and shrug.

"Hmph. And here I thought he was up to something. Oh well, silly me! Anyway off to see Malcolm. Let's go Reever."

Anxiously Bak waits a good three minutes then walks back through the ark gate. Excellent. Komui and his stooge were nowhere to be seen. Bak triumphantly stepped forward and took his camera out of his coat.

"Too bad for you, Komui, nothing stands in the way of my love for Lenalee!" He laughs as he dashes down the halls of the order excitingly.

Lenalee had finished serving all of the men coffee, she smiled as she waved to them while she wheeled the cart away.

"Bye, Lenalee!"

"Bye!"

"Goodbye, Lenaleeee!" they all call.

"Bye everyone! See you around." She smiles warmly before walking off. Her heels clipped happily as she trotted down the halls.

_Snap!_

She places the cart carefully in a closet and fixes her skirt a bit.

_Snap!_

She pulls some hair behind her ear.

_Snap!_

She makes her way to her room now, feeling the need to relax a bit.

_Snap! Snap! Snap! _

Bak never took his camera lens off of her as she did her deeds, looking ever so beautiful doing so. His heart rose every time she smiled and waved to people she knew. Bak wished he could be one of those people she greeted… No… More than that. He wanted to be one of the people she looked forward to seeing… _Snap!_

He sighs lovingly watching her short purple hair bounce on her shoulders while she walked along. Her long gracious legs carrying her along… And that beautiful smile that she wore so perfectly. He crept down dark parts of halls and hid behind trash cans, to make sure he wasn't caught.

_Look at those curves… Her body was perfect… Her skin is so fair and smooth… Oh I wonder how it feels… Her eye lashes are so full as well… And her eyes just stand out and look so beautiful._ He blushes in his thoughts. _Her lips…They're so full and pouty… A soft pink… Any guy would be lucky to feel them… Any guy… Any amazing guy. An awesome guy! Me an awesome guy! I will one day have her- _CRASH!

Bak was so busy being lost in fantasy land he hadn't realized he'd crashed straight into a trash can. He fell over with an "UMF!" And dropped his camera. Lenalee spun around hearing the commotion.

"What the… Are you okay!" She hurriedly rushed over to Bak's side and knelt by hum. He groaned rubbing his head before noticing an angelic voice that called out to him.

"Oh it's you Bak-san… Are you okay?"

Dare he open his eyes? His eyes flicked open to gaze up at Komui's beautiful little sister hovering over him. Bak instantly went red and then he felt it. The one thing that would ruin everything. The damned hives. He quickly jumped up and turned away from her.

"I AM OKAY! HA! I just uhm… s-stumbled! But I am okay now… n-no worries…"

_Go away hives… Go away!_ He hissed as they stung him. Lenalee softened her gaze to smile.

"Oh, I see." Her eyes wandered to see a camera on the floor. She raised a brow and picked it up.

The hives calmed as Bak lowered his excitement. _Be_ _awesome… Be awesome…_

"Bak-san is this yours?" She held a camera out to Bak, he turns to see it and is suddenly nervous. He grabs it shakily.

"W-WHY YES IT IS!" He says. Trying his best not to look her in the eyes.

She blinks then smiles, "Bak is a photographer?"

_Photographer? Well… I guess I…_ "Uhm… Sure… Yes… I am."

Lenalee giggled. How beautiful, the sound of angels was being played before him. He couldn't help but to smile back almost embarrassingly.

"Want to take a picture of me?" She said, smiling.

Bak blinks, "eh?"

Lenalee giggled again, "I'd be happy if you did. It would be nice to have my picture taken." She smiled warmly.

Bak shakily smiled, _you have no idea…_ "Why… I-I'd love to take a picture of you… Lenalee…"

Lenalee smiled and stood there in a sweet pose as Bak lifted his camera and snapped a picture. Slowly he lowered it and glared at her.

She smiled warmly at him. "It was nice seeing you, Bak-san. I don't think we've talked for a while. Try not to fall over anymore, okay?"

A weary nod was all Bak could do in response. Never dropping her smile Lenalee waved her hand and turned to walk off. By the time the Chinese beauty had disappeared down another hall Bak's face broke out into hives again and he collapsed to the floor fainting. But for once it felt good to faint, because he'd gotten closer than ever to the girl of his dreams.

Hello there! This is my first fanfic EVAR! :U Thank you for reading it. I noticed there is practically nothing of this pairing ANYWERE I LOOK! No pictures, no stories, nothing! Well… you know what they say. When you want something done, DO IT YOURSELF! I adore Lenalee very much 33 And I always thought Bak was cute for her. Thus spawning this fanfic series! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I intend to do more. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of -man or the story. They rightfully belong to my wife, Katsura Hoshino.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 2: How to be awesome

It felt as though he was lifting a ton of weight when he was lifting his eye lid. "Were… Were is the great me?" Bak muttered to himself as he tried to open his eyes. When they finally budged open he saw were he was. He was on the floor of the European order. His camera was in his hand and he was woozy.

_That's right I was following Lenalee… And… She…_ Bak sits up in an instant, his eyes wide. "L-Lenalee! She was… Talking to the great me!" He gasped in remembrance. Bak stood to straighten himself out. Though by then doubt was settling.

"Wait… This has happened before…" He murmured to himself. "Maybe I fainted while following her again, and I was only imagining things." He frowned at the thought and sighed. He trudged himself back to the Asia branch to develop his photos. When he made it back he was informed but his uncle, Zhun Mei Chan that Bak was gone for a whole day. Fabulous. That meant more work to do. Bak groaned. He'd get to that after he finished up his photos. He walks into the dark room and begins the development process. He went through all of his photos, they are all gorgeous, and then he comes to the last one… His eyes widen.

Lenalee is smiling sweetly in the direction of the camera. Right in front of Bak. A picture that was taken in his 'fantasy'. "…It... Wasn't… A fantasy…? It was… Real!"

Zhun walks by Bak's room to check up on him before hearing, "YAHOOO IT WAS REAL! IT WAS REAL! SHE HAS ACKNOWLEDGED MY EXISTANCE!" Zhun blinks, then backs away slowly…

"Ohhh adorable little sister!" called out a familiar voice. Lenalee spins around and smiles at her older brother who skips her way. He then smiles and leans by her.

"Hello there brother. You're not busy for once?" She smiles.

"Uhm… Well..." typically he was actually stalling to get out of work… But she didn't need to know that. "Yes! I am heh… Oh, so yesterday I wanted to stop by and greet you." He pouts, "I was busy."

"You're always busy." She smiles nervously.

"Ah… True… BUT I would like to make up for it."

"There's nothing to make up for. I was fine, really. In fact I met with someone I haven't spoken to in forever!"

Komui blinks, "Oh? Who?"

Lenalee flashed a gorgeous warm smile. "Bak-san."

Only then did the atmosphere shift. And Komui was no idiot.

Bak leans on his desk, phone in hand. He rubs the back of his neck, "Hi there… Uhm.. Has Walker-san returned from his mission? Oh? Good good. I'll be stopping by again. Thanks." He hangs up, squeels, then rushes to the ark gate. He dashed excitingly and almost made it there until…

BANG!

Bak was hit so hard he fell onto his back, Fou standing in front of him with her oversized hands on her hips. "Just what do you think you are doing?" She spits. Bak sits up and rubs his nose.

Dramatically he points to her, "Hey that's my line!"

Fou scoffed, "Do you have any idea how desperate you look running like some dog ready to hump a leg?"

"GYAHHHH! That's now ay to talk to me, Fou!" Bak flails his arms wildly.

Fou rolls her eyes and sighs, "You honestly think you can run over there, and talk to Lenalee without making a fool of yourself? For crying out loud you can't help but to break out in hives every time you see the girl!"

Bak brought an arm to his face as he gasped at her, "Sh-Shut up!" Embarrassment rolled through his face as he blushed hard at the thought.

Fou merely snickered, she then let out a sigh. "Look, all I'm saying is that if you want Lenalee to actually _like_ you, you need to get your little medical issue in check."

"B-But…" Bak muttered, "I have no idea how to!" He whined.

Fou walked up to Bak and slapped him hard on the shoulder, "That's why I can help. For starters I want you to go back to your little office, pick up the phone, and cancel your plans of visiting Allen."

Bak blinked. "WHAT? Why would I do that!"

"Tch. If you visit Lenalee right after you have already seen her you'll look creepy…." She began muttering, "Not that you _aren't_ already creepy."

"Hey I heard that!"

"Go!"

Bak groaned and did as she instructed. "HEY IM BUSY SO IT TURNS OUT I CAN'T GO, SO YEAH OK BYEEEE" He was crying tears on the inside.

…

Reever glared at Komui as Bak hung the phone up. "He cancelled his meeting with Walker." Komui raised a brow. "What? Hm… I would have suspected he'd be rushing over to see my little sister again!"

Reever sighed, "Maybe that… Wasn't his prerogative?" Even Reever knew, and witnessed first hand, how much men swooned over Lenalee. He didn't even know why he was suggesting that it wasn't like that. But then again he didn't want Komui to do something incredibly stupid like build another Komulin to destroy Bak or something… And kill everyone else in the process.

"Nonsense! The other day we sent his ass on his way and the rat crept back here! And how _convenient _it is for him to happen to run into my sister, someone I've done a good job to make sure never interacts with BakaBak!"

Reever groaned. "Don't look too much into it… Bak is about 30 now, wouldn't that be a little…. Perverted…?"

"LENALEE IS A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER THAT SICK PERVERTS CANNOT RESIST!" Komui bawls. Reever groans. In almost and instant Komui straightens himself out. "This isn't over. I've got my eye on Bak!"

….

Bak sneezed and wiped his nose with a handkerchief. "Hn? I bet someone's talking about me." His eyebrow twitches. "Shut up. Listen, I think I've got an idea to help you not be so excited when you see Lenalee." Bak turned his head as he heard Fou talked to him and glared at her. Looking at her only made his eyes school wide open and make blood spurt from his nose.

Before him stood Lenalee, sparkling and beautiful. But it wasn't just normal Lenalee… It was Lenalee in a tight two-piece bikini. Bak fell to the floor in hives spazzming. The Lenalee then kicked Bak hard in the side, and her voice didn't sound anything like hers.

"Baka! This is to help you!"

Bak groaned, blushing deeply. "F-Fou? You transformed into her!" He sounded slightly disappointed. Though the figure of Lenalee before him still kept his hives apparent and his face red.

"If you can learn to look at half naked Lenalee without disgustingly bursting to hives, then you can learn to look at fully clothed Lenalee." She then put a hand behind her head and struck a pose. Her voice returned to sounding like Lenalee's. "So take a look, Bak-san."

Bak faints.

By the time it was about midnight Bak had finally learned to settle the hives. Though whenever Fou tried to get super close to him he'd break out again. It was good enough for him, so long as he could be around Lenalee was good enough. They both decided to retire and call it a night. All the spazzming, seizing, hiving, and nose bleeds made Bak tired. Though back at the European branch someone was awake… Inventing.

~ ^_^ had a hard time righting that one. IT'S NOT EASY WRITING A FANFIC FOR A PAIR PEOPLE DON'T ACKNOWLEDGE! *cries* ~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN dgrayman blah blah blah. Do you have a life if you're reading this? Idk.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 3: Awesomely dodging glances

_Sneak Sneak_ He felt so improper _Sneak Sneak_ running around the halls of the European order hiding like some kind of rat _Sneak_ _Sneak_, but _Sneak Sneak_ he knew it was what he must do for the love of his life.

_Sneak Sneak Sneak_.

If Komui saw him running around like some kind of ninja he would definitely been made suspicious. And Bak knew quite well that suspicions alone could get you mauled, castrated or worse… when it came to Komui that is. A whole day of no Lenalee wouldn't have been so bad if Bak had his normal life. But now everything has gone abnormal. All it took was a small conversation with the girl of his dreams and bam! He was finding what ever courage to build and find her.

The fear of Komui was strong… but Bak was sure that his love for Lenalee was much stronger! And now that he had that beautiful Chinese flower apparent of his existence he felt the desire to be around her grew much stronger… hell, now that he had spoken to her he realized that just being near her wasn't enough. Being acknowledged was better. Knowing that she was looking directly at him and not at some other person when she smiled. The thought made Bak's stomach flutter. As if he could fly away. However instead Bak flew a foot away and to the floor when someone harshly bumped into him.

"Ooomf!" He groans rubbing his head as he sat up, "Who dares bump the great me—"

His eyes widened at the sight before him. A giant robot stood in front of him. It was shaped like a box and looked like a building with a face… A komui-ish face. A sweat drop fell from Bak's cheek. Though he was expecting to get pummeled surprisingly nothing was happening. The machine stood in front of him, shaking from it's machine like insides keeping it running.

Bak tilted his head and stood to his feet. The machine was way taller than him and there was no denying that it was Komui's. Though why wasn't it attacking him? A snicker erected from the blonde man's throat. He stepped to the side to walk past the machine, but then it's true purpose emerged. The machine slid to the side blocking Bak's path once again. He shifted to the left, the machine followed, to the right, dido. Then it hit Bak, the hall he was walking down was the one that lead to Lenalee's room.

"Sh-Shit!" He cursed as she realized now. The machine wasn't to destroy him, it was to block him from Lenalee! How infuriating it was to always be thwarted by his old buddie's stupid robots! Bak growled and kicked the machine in front of him out of anger. Big mistake.

"Threat detected" It sounded in a monotone robot voice.

Bak gasped, suddenly a flashing light bulged on the machines head. From behind it a giant pushing shovel flipped in front of the machine and in front of Bak.

"AAIEE!" Bak squeeled, just as he was ready to run it was too late. The shovel shoved Bak so hard and so fast it sent the German-Asian man flying across the hall until he flew into a wall. "OOMF!" His back hit the wall hard and he lands right on his face. He sulks there for a moment. He then huffs, sucks in the pathetic cries then leaps to his feet. He charges back to the giant robot then jump kicks at it.

"THREAT DETECTED THIS YOU HUNK OF META-"

His foot is grabbed. "E-eh?" A metal tentacle with a gloved hand erects from behind the machine. It lifts him into the air then holds another tentacle in front of him. Only this one has a punching glove on it.

"O-Oh dear god… OH GOD!" He shuts his eyes tight expecting to feel the worst impact with robotic boxing technique ever but is instead shaken by the sound of a loud crash. Bak falls to the floor when the gloved tentacle released him and it is a cue to open his eyes. They flutter for a moment before he finally sees Lenalee with her boots activated and the machine tossed in a mess across the hall. He blushed at the sight of her pouting, so immature for a mature girl and it made her beautiful.

"What is going on? Why was one of brother's robots blocking off my room and attacking you?" She straightened her skirt out as she walked in his direction… his direction… _Oh she's talking to me!_

His face flushed as he quickly sat up, "O-Oh! Uhm… I'm not sure… I just… down here and… There is was!" He finished with a nervous laugher. _Pull yourself together!_

She held out a hand before him to help him up. "Here…"

Bak stared at the hand, it looked so soft and beautiful. He gripped it softly to discover it felt better than he'd imagined. He stood quickly and released her hand, hoping not to creep her out.

"Are you okay…? It didn't hurt you did it?" She asked, concern showing in those deep purple eyes. Bak winced a bit in remembrance of how bad his chest hurt from being shoved a yard down the hall. He smiled, ignoring the pain. "I am fine, miss Lenalee." He said kindly and as charming as he could (hope).

"That's good," she said sighing in relief. She glared around, seeing how empty this hall was. "What is Bak-san doing here? Is there someone you intended to visit…?" She tilts her head. Bak found it hard to keep up with her words, her beautiful appearance flustered him and made the world spin a bit slower to him.

"Ah… Uhm well… You see I actually…" _Say it… Just say it!_ "… I came… To visit you-" Bak felt stupid, "Yuu Kanda!"

_AUGH YOU COWARD!_

"Kanda?"

_TELL HER THE TRUTH!_

She smiled sweetly, "Kanda is on a mission."

_NOW- …WELL… AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE TO FORCE A VISIT WITH HIM NOW._

Bak rubbed the back of his head, "o-oh? Is that so..? Hnn.. Well that sucks…"

She smiled at him. Bak could melt under such a smile.

"Well… Heh… Looks like I came all this way for nothing hahaha…" More nervous laughter. Lenalee never sopped smiling.

"Aww, that's too bad… Oh well… If you aren't doing anything… you could accompany me?"

Bak's eyes widened. Was he hearing correctly?

"Hnn…?" Was all he could respond as his legs shook.

She looked embarrassed, "I-I mean… Well I haven't got much to do and everyone is busy so… It'd be nice to be around a friend you know..? Besides we never talk, after all." Bak blinked. He wasn't hearing things, and he felt his heartbeat rise at the whole scene.

"I… I am not busy… I'd love to accompany you, Lenalee!" He gave her a smile that came from his heart. Warm and flustered, a very happy smile as well.

Lenalee studied it for a while and she herself couldn't help but to return the smile.

Bak liked having the girl smile at him… at him… not another. Life behind a lens was never good enough compared to the real thing. He walked beside her as they headed down the halls. A smile stayed on her face and Bak could feel it scorn his heart. She began talking. Bak listened to every word. From how much closer she had gotten to her friends, to the best thing about Jerry being feminine. She was intelligent and cheery, Bak loved that about her. And he didn't think to talk about himself. Why? Because he just loved to know things about her more than gloating as usual.

"So have you been talking to brother lately?" She asked, glancing at him sweetly. They were strolling down empty halls (luckily for Bak no site of Komui was seen in miles).

"Hn? Komui?" He smiled a bit nervously, "yeah, of course!"

Lenalee smiled, "He says you two are best friends."

Bak grinned, "Yeah you could say that." He chuckled. "We've known each other for so long after all."

Lenalee nodded, walking alongside Bak steadily. Her hands were neatly folded in front of her. "Yeah. I remember seeing you before when I was young."

A silence captivated the two for a moment. Bak relished the moment right now, being alone beside Lenalee… nothing made him feel more whole. She was perfect and he wouldn't dare think what would happen if this were to end… Though he'd be happy enough knowing Lenalee acknowledged him.

"So were are we going, Lenalee?" He used a casual name. She smiled at him sweetly. "The cafeteria. You hungry? I don't mind if you sit with me." Bak would have answered 'yes' in a heartbeat had he have been a moron. But he had to remember were he was and _who_ he was with. This was the European branch, and this was Komui's sister. The cafeteria must be filled with people… Snitches… Or maybe even Komui himself.

_Darn this forbidden love!_ He cursed to himself before drawing a forced warm smile, "I would love to! However, the great me has just remembered I have plenty of paperwork to fill out!" Which he did. Lenalee blinked, for a moment she looked disappointed. That cut Bak. "Oh I see." She says.

"But don't worry, my amazing self will find a way to visit you again, mmkay?" He cheerfully smiled at her and winks, "I am awesome that way.". Lenalee glared at him, no expression at first. Then her face sprouted into a beautiful smile.

"Bak… You have so much confidence! I am envious." She smiles brightly. "You are _very _awesome!" She says before bowing. When she stood back up straight she nodded to him, "have a great day, Bak. I hope to see you again sometime!"

Bak felt his whole world spinning as she dashed off. He placed a hand over his chest and let out the deepest, happiest, romaniciest sigh he could. Looks like Fou's Lenalee training helped, because not a hive appeared on his face while he spoke to her.

…

Later at night…

"AAIIEE!" Komui wailed seeing his latest komulin in a heap of trash on the floor. "Nooooo!" He sobs before eyeing Lenalee who skips happily to her room. "Eh?" HE glared down at Komulin, then his sister, Komulin, then his sister. "BAK!"

…

Sneeze. Bak wipes his nose. "Are you coming up with a cold?" Zhu asks his nephew. "The great me doesn't get sick!" He huffs. His face rested on his palm lazily. Having finished running his errands here he thought of what to do next. He glared outside, it was late at night. Lenalee must be sleeping. His glance wandered to his camera lying at the edge of his desk.

_I must be so stupid…_

Lenalee's bedroom door wasn't hard to get past. The lock was picked easily and Bak slipped in silently and quietly. The entire room smelt just like her… clean and soft. He wandered in the dark to her bedside were she lies. The moonlight shone beautifully on her face, and she looked peaceful in her sleep.

Is it wrong that I am doing this…? He asks himself as he lifts his camera. He snaps a photo before lowering it. She looked perfect lying there. Her purple hair spread elegantly along the pillow, some strands in her face. He swallowed deep as he reached his hand forward and moves the strands off of her cheek… his hand then slowly caressed the cheek with his thumb.

Had his heart ever beat so loud? He knew he was red and he knew it was only a matter of time before he broke out into hives. But he didn't care. He was in front of the world's most beautiful sight. His eyes never left the girl, or her lips. What was he doing? Was he bending forward? Why did it feel like a gravitational pull was bringing his face closer to hers? What does he do? He shuts his eyes tight as if his family was choosing for him and it happened. Just as his lips lingered over hers suddenly he heard a noise. He leaps back to see the angel stirring from her sleep. It didn't take long for Bak to high tail the hell out of the room. He ran as fast as he could down those halls with a red face and hives spread among it.

_That's wrong! It's wrong! I can't do that to her while she's sleeping what am I some kind of pervert?_ And Bak repeated those words in his head over and over until he made it home to his own bed. And he dreamt of what could've happened if he'd let himself continue…

~ e/u/e heee. I didn't intend for this chapter to be serious romance at all. Then I just _had_ to sneak a creepy/cute scene in the end! XDDD I'm such a freak ; u ; ~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own dgrayman or any of the characters. I feel as though we have gone through this… Am I suffering Déjà vu?

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Chapter 4: Plan an awesome date

The entire Science Department was moaning and whining and complaining about the racket in Komui's little private room. He was building something and everyone could only guess what form of disaster would follow his stupid creation.

"KOMUI OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Reever shouts slamming his fist on the door.

"No!" Komui responds like a child.

"KOMUI!"

Bzzzzzzzzzzzz A saw is heard buzzing loud. "I can't hear you! LA LA LA" Komui calls back.

Reever groans and gives up. Komui was much too stubborn to deal with right now. "Everyone I'll come around with a basket of ear plugs."

Meanwhile Bak stands in front of a mirror checking his appearance. His hair looked fine, his jacket was fitted perfectly. He tilts his head, "You are awesome." He says winking at himself.

It had been a full week since his last encounter with Lenalee. He deemed now the perfect time to pay her another visit to the European Branch. But today would be different than any other visit. Today he would finally gather the courage to ask her out on a date.

"Date…" He says to himself sighing happily. A date with Lenalee was only possible in his dreams. Well today he would make dreams become reality. "I can do this…" He says to himself. "I am awesome! I can do this!"

He makes his way to the Black Order, confidence at hand. He marches through each ark gate cheerily. It's no problem for Bak to find Lenalee, however the problem was the place he found her. She was in the cafeteria, of course, were all the… fiends were located.

_Snitches_ Bak thinks to himself. Any one of those people would be more than happy to run off and tell Komui Bak was hitting on Lenalee. Though, Bak felt his determination was here to stay. After all, Allen was sitting beside Lenalee. And considering Allen knew Bak's current situation… maybe… maybe Allen would be forgiving and sympathetic to Bak's situation. He would have to trust the white haired boy for now… And as for the trackers… Maybe Allen could make sure they don't bug him.

Bak sucked in a big heap of air before he stepped into the cafeteria. The sound of people chattering amongst themselves was nearly deafening. He kept his eyes forward for his one true goal. Lenalee. He decided to use Allen as an excuse for coming to reduce the creepiness of a near 30 year old man coming to visit a 17 year old. Once Lenalee's eyes locked on Bak she jumped up and waved happily. Bak smiled bashfully smiled back and gives her a small wave in return. Allen glares at both of them then he raises a brow at Bak. Bak arrives to their table, swallowing a bit.

"Hello Bak-san." Lenalee smiles adoringly. Bak feels weak to his knees at her smile.

"Hi there, Lenalee." He turns his glare to Allen. "Hey Allen, I came to visit you. How have you been?"

Allen glared at Bak a bit before snapping out of it. "Hm? Oh I'm fine." He glanced at the smiling Lenalee before continuing, "So uhh… I didn't know you and Lenalee talked…" Bak felt himself shudder at Allen's smile.

"Oh, Bak-san and I reacquainted each other a few days ago." She smiles warmly at the boy and Bak suddenly began to doubt himself at her smile.

_What if she likes him…?_ He decides to shake it off and keep to his goals.

"Y-Yeah!" He says, smiling almost painfully.

"Hmm… I see." Allen smiles kindly, "How nice."

_How nice? How nice? Arghhh_. Bak returns the smile.

"It's been a while since you've been here, Bak-san. I missed you." Lenalee pouts a bit.

"Y-You did?" Bak blinks at her, he could feel a blush spread.

"Lenalee misses all her friends, Bak." Allen smiles.

_Of course. I'm not so special._

"I see." Bak mutters.

"You promised me you'd come back to visit me…" She huffs a bit, "you came back but you came to visit Allen-kun."

Bak blinks. D'OH. "A-Ah! I'm so sorry! Look see? I'm visiting now!" He sits down across from her and nods happily. Lenalee blinks at him and perks up.

"I… Suppose… but you might have left without even saying 'hello' to me if Allen was the only one here."

_Arghhhh nice one Bak you moron!_ "Augh… I.. I forgot Lenalee, I'm so sorry… Look… To make it up to you… how about we spend the entire day together…? Y-You know… If you're not busy…"

Allen, who had a fork in his mouth, glances at Bak raising a brow. He then glares at Lenalee who is staring at Bak. A smile spreads across her face. "That sounds great. I'm not busy at all, today, Bak-san!" Her smile was beautiful and expressive. Bak could see she was truly happy and it made him happy. Bak could have sworn he heard a snort from Allen but he ignored it. "Great! Uhm… But I'd have to go notify everyone that I'll be gone back at the Asia Branch so… I'll be back? Would it be okay if you left the order with me for today…?"

"Of course." She smiles cutely, "I'll just have to tell my brother."

Bak felt his heart stop cold. Oh no… If Komui knew everything would be ruined. Allen's eyes met with Bak's and he could read the way Bak was practically begging for help from him. Allen sighs. Lenalee stands with her empty tray. "Let me dump this out real quick!" She runs to the trash can and Bak leans forward quick.

"HELP. ME."

"No need to beg. Just wait."

Lenalee returns and smiles, "so what's the plan?"

"Hey Lenalee…" Allen starts, "How about you don't tell your brother?"

Lenalee blinks. "Hn?"

"Look… you know how crazy Komui gets. If he knows were you are he's going to follow you…"

Lenalee stares away in thought, "…You're right."

Allen glances at Bak, "Ah, so clever of you, Walker-san!" Bak says.

Allen smiles, "I'll tell Komui you're… Meditating with Kanda."

Lenalee nods, "Phew, if it weren't for you Allen, Komui would probably tail Bak and I through the hole date-"

Both Bak and Allen stare at Lenalee in shock.

"Eep.. I mean… Well… Would this be considered a date?" She puts a hand over her mouth, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Uhm…. I-I don't know… Would…" He glances away nervously, "would miss Lenalee be happy with a date…?"

Lenalee blushes. "I've never been on a date before, Bak-san."

Never been on a date. Bak snorted a bit as he headed back to the ark gate, triumphantly, It amazed him. How is it possible, in this building full of perverted men, that none of them had it in them to ask her out? …Of course… Komui. Bak sighs, "thank goodness this will all work out. Luck is apparently on my side now a days." The plan was to get ready, come back to Lenalee who will be waiting by the ark gate, and take her to the park. Komui would be OUT of the picture! Bak smugly grins before stepping through the ark gate. At last… Things would get better!

However things are never easy in this world. Komui wasn't stupid. Once he sees Lenalee skip back to her room, then come out moments later dressed all cute-like (though she is always dressed cute), It clicked in his mind that Bak was definitely up to something. Komui grins. "It's a good thing my latest Komulin is complete."

He laughs manically as he rushes to his special room. All the Science workers stare at the door, ready to see some ridiculously large contraption come out, one that would match the loud ruckus that Komui was causing. But when Komui steps out all that is in his hand is something along the size of a dog. It's shaped like a 3-dimmensional octagon and is so portable Komui carries it under his arm. He hums as he leaves the Science workers wondering what the hell is going on.

Once again Bak is in front of a mirror. He exhales happily as he examines his outfit. It's much more casual than that exorcist jacket. He wears a short sleeves Black Chinese kimono. And his normal puffy black pants with a gold belt. He stares at the hat and wonders if he should take it with him.

"Well… I won't wear it but I'll take it just in case we are attacked or something. Fou will come in handy." He folds it tight, flattening it a bit, and stuffs it in his pocket. "You can do this, Bak… You... Are… AWESOME."

He smiles and chuckles a bit, "Yes… You are AWE-"

"Hello there, Bak-Chan!"

Bak feels the world stop and creak slightly. His eyes lock on the figure behind him in the mirror. Komui.

Bak spins around and glares at Komui wide eyed. "K-Komui! ….I told you not to call me that!" He huffs.

Komui chuckles, "Oh my bad, _Bak-san_." Komui says in a girly tone. Bak hoped Komui wasn't imitating Lenalee.

Komui walks slowly around Bak glaring at the mirror, "Hn? Getting ready for something, Bak?" Bak swallowed deep. "Uhm... Actually… Yes." He gives a confident smile, trying not to be lowered by his fear of his rival/best friend.

"Oh..? With who? I had no idea the girls here were interested in you shorty." Komui laughs aloud patting Bak's head. Bak flails his arms around.

"YOU'D BE SURPRISED WHO WOULD LOVE TO DATE THE GREAT ME!"

"Like who, my sister?"

Doom suddenly crept into the room as Bak stared almost frozen in front of Komui. He could have said no, but the long pause of fear had already given it away. Bak knew Komui was smart… Smarter than him.

"What're you going to do?" Bak almost whimpers. Komui grinned. "Nothing." Bak could almost feel happy at that answer but he knew Komui better than that. Bak's eyes locked on the octagon shaped item under Komui's arms.

"I'm just going to do things that have nothing to do with you." He smiles and sets the item on the ground. "I'm going to set this here for no reason…"

He pushes a few buttons, "I'm going to turn it on for no reason..." It starts beeping slowly. Komui walks up to Bak, digs into his pocket and steals his hat. Bak protests and tries to grab it but Komui holds it high in the air, of course Bak is too short to reach. The device begins to beep faster and faster and Bak fears it is a bomb. Komui merely takes a few steps away from Bak before a large, glowing lazer like, gate forms around Bak in the shape of an octagon. Bak is suddenly scared.

Komui tosses Bak's hat near the door of his office room and smiles at the head of the Asia Branch. "Well, guess you're going to have to miss your date with my sister. But don't worry, when she comes to me, crying and heart broken, I'll be sure to kill you by then." He smiles cheerily and waves. "Chao!" He laughs and leaves the room, with Bak staring at the door pale.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU WOULD HURT YOUR SISTER JUST TO MAKE HER HATE ME!" He runs after only to be shocked by the lazer gate. It knocks him to the ground whimpering in pain. "Augghhh!" He whines, "why me!"

Bak curses and groans, he thinks of beautiful Lenalee… Crying because she was stood up and forgotten yet again. No.. Bak couldn't let that happen! He would have to find some way out of this… But how!

~FUZZ KOMUI. Why do you have to be such a cock block? Lol Well until next chapter!~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dgrayman or any of the characters. They all belong to Katsura Hoshino. However the plot of this fanfic is all on me.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Chapter 5: Awesome Triumph

Triumph. Ah the feeling. Komui was currently experiencing it as he skipped merrily down the halls. Sparkles shimmered around him and he smiled big. Science workers stared wondering exactly what put him in a good mood.

"BACK TO WOR-" Reever begins only to be silenced.

"I'm on my way to my office right now to get back to work, silly." Komui smiles innocently.

CrEePy. He walks back to the office with Reever.

Some people, however, need to fight for their triumph at the moment. And that 'people' is Bak right now. He's huddled on the floor in a fetile position. Having his little emo shame moment.

"I can not let this happen to me!" He suddenly announces lifting his head. "I've waited too long for this day to let Komui outsmart me once more! I will go on a date with Lenalee!" Bak leaps up and walks to the edge of the lazer octagon fence. He stares at his hat that lies on the floor, the ball on the end just begging to summon Fou for assistance. He gets on his hands and knees and reaches under the lazer, his hand stretching to grab the hat.

Useless. The hat is too far and when Bak tries to stretch more it shocks his shoulder. "IITAI!" He screeches, leaning away from the lazer. He purses his lips in thought, trying to plot out a new course of action. This lazer is nearly impossible to get by, impossible for a human anyway. He would get shocked into oblivion if he tries to run through it. His eyes scan the room for any help. He must think quickly and use his brains, for Lenalee will be awaiting for him.

Lenalee walks to the front door of the order, hands folded neatly in front of her. She smiles at Scientists who wave to her and nods in response to them. She's so friendly. Of course when she walks away they talk about her and how beautiful she is… well they whisper, lest Komui were to hear they'd be doomed.

She then takes her place by the large door, awaiting for Bak to come and take her out. She smiles eagerly, her first date. This would be exciting… this would be fun! Right?

"I have to triumph…" Bak mutters to himself. Sitting with his legs crossed and head down. "I need to be awesome and triumph! I need to do what I told myself in the mirror… I need t be awesome! I…" then it hit him.

"The mirror!"

Bak leaps to his feet to see that his human sized mirror still stands close to the edge of the barrier. _Komui didn't think things through… for once._ Bak thinks to himself grinning. He dashes to the edge and reaches through the gap in the lazer fence to grab the mirror. Sweat drips down the side of his face as he must be careful, one wrong twitch of the arm could shock the hell out of him. He slowly lets his hand touch the edge of the mirror and grips it carefully. The mirror has wheels on the bottom so he can slowly pull it towards himself. "There… Easy… Easy now…" He whispers, pulling it tantalizingly slow towards himself. Then he braces himself. He shuts his eyes and yanks the mirror directly in between the lazer.

In an instant the lazer beams reflect off the mirrors shiny surface and shoot straight at the wall, blasting a large hole. The blast shoots out boulders that immediately slam into the contraption projecting the lazer fence. It destroys it causing the lazers diminish and vanish into thin air.

"YESSS!" Bak does a happy dance and stops dead serious. "I…. Am awesome."

He then exits the room, stuffing his hat into his pocket, and leaves smiling triumphantly.

Lenalee stands patiently at the large door, her hands folded in front of her. She lets out a small sigh as she has been waiting quite a bit. Suddenly her ear twitches at the sound of someone calling out to her.

"LENALEEEE" The voice says.

She turns to see Bak running up. A smile takes over her face.

"Bak-san!" She says smiling adoringly.

He stops in front of her and holds his knees, panting and trying to catch his breath. She smiles at him, slightly curious.

"Are you okay?"

"I had a uhh… Situation." He laughs a bit smiling up at her. She's wearing a soft fuzzy yellow jacket, with a black top underneath. Her skirt is short (of course) and purple. She tilts her head at Bak as he stares at her.

"Ah… Well… Let's go?" He feels his cheeks flush.

"Mmmhmm!" She giggles.

Then the two are on their way.

"D'OH" Komui tells himself as he is scanning Bak's room. There's a hole in the wall and a destroyed octagon thing. FAIL.

The air is breezy, but not too cold. Sun is up but not too bright. The trees were green and the sky was blue, everything was beautiful and perfect Bak told himself. He walks with Lenalee through the park, trying to hold back a bashful and big smile. She hops along taking in a breath.

"It's so beautiful out today, Bak-san!" She says, happily sighing.

"Yes you are-Err yes. Yes it is." He smiles.

The two arrive at an ice cream stand, Bak yelps as Lenalee grabs his arm and rushes up to get a few ice cream cones. Double fudge with a cherry on top is what Lenalee gets. Bak would probably never forget that. He nearly forgets it's his turn to order when the ice cream man glares at him. "Strawberry ice cream, please." Bak smiles.

Lenalee giggles and Bak wonders to himself how he got so lucky these past days. When he grabs his cone his eyes can't help to shift occasionally at Lenalee, who licks her ice cream happily. She looked so excited. She must never really get out, unless it's for missions of course. They find a nice park bench to sit on and Bak takes the opportunity to get to know Lenalee a little more.

Lenalee sighs happily when she sits and swings her legs back and forth, "Today is so nice." She says cheerily. Bak smiles.

"I agree! It's nice to be able to get out." He chuckles, "My honorable self has much work to attend to now a days."

"Mmmhmm! I do too! I'm glad today I get to relax…" She smiles at Bak.

"You sound… Very excited?" Bak says. He peaks at her.

"Oh yes. If I'm outside it's for missions, usually. I'm glad I get to experience fresh air and peace like a normal person." She sighs, "Of course it's only for today I mean… After this I just go back and start exorcist life allover right?"

Bak blinks, "You sound unhappy… About that… Are you unhappy, Lenalee?" He can't imagine someone as beautiful as her being any bit unhappy.

"E-Eh? Oh! No no no! I'm no unhappy at all!" She waves her hand around. Bak raises a brow. She's obviously lying.

"Oh? Come on… Tell me the truth. I know it's bugging you." He tilts his head. His grey eyes scan her deep purple ones, and he can see defeat in them.

"How can you tell…?" She asks, smiling sadly. Wow, he was right. "I'm a genius! Now go on… Talk to me about it." He gives her one of the most warm assuring smiles he can. "… I don't know… If I can tell you." She glances away. "You might tell my brother…" Bak stares at her as she is looking away, "I promise not to." He is scared to, at first, but does it anyway. His hand shakily lifts and goes over to touch her knee comfortingly. She glances at his hand then back at Bak. She's looking him in the eye and he can't help but to get nervous.

"My friends are dying all around me… And I can't ever do anything about it." Her words are sincere and sound painful. She isn't lying and it really is hurting her._ Say something… Say something Bak! _"..There's nothing anyone can do about it…Don't be so sad…"

"But I have to protect them… I'm an exorcist and I exist to fight… My friends mean everything to me and I can't be as weak as I am and let them die like this."

Ah. The blame yourself problem.

"Lenalee," Bak smiles, "casualties of war… Are almost inevitable… We all wish there is something we can do about the loss of our friends… To blame yourself is just… Sad. You're so powerful… And you fight a lot for your friends. You needn't blame yourself for something that is out of your power."

He smiles at her. He was being honest but sincere. Lenalee hated when people lied to make her feel better. His words made her feel better. "Thank you.. Bak-san." She throws her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

At first he's ecstatic, and feels like he is flying. But then he flushes, his entire face goes red. Then he feels it. Hives. Lenalee wonders why she isn't hugged back and leans back to see a flustered Bak. "Bak-san…?"

"AHHHH! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He flails and turns away from her.

Lenalee gasps. "A-Ah! Are you okay?" She leans by him. "What's wrong with your face… Are those hives?"

"P-Please don't look!"

"Bak-san let me see? Are you allergic to ice cream? IM SO SORRY... I forced you to eat it!"

_Pfffffff_. "N-No I'm not allergic I just…" _Ah. I need a lie_. "I just… Was so happy… That I made you feel better… That I got hives."

Lenalee raised a brow.

"I get hives when I'm excited okay? Go ahead... Say how disgusted you are!" He pouts, still facing away from her.

Lenalee laughs. "I'm not disgusted. You can't help it. Besides, there are worse things out there." She stands and holds her hand out to him. "You can walk it off. Get calm and they'll go away. Okay?"

Bak blinks and looks at her hand. He's surprised at her reaction. She was so mature for her age. He shakily takes her hand and walks with her down the path. Is he floating? Flying? Nah he's soaring. He gets to walk beside the girl he loves… And she wasn't grossed out by his hives! Were they meant to be?

Night soon fell and Bak and Lenalee headed back to HQ. "Augh, why is it that time goes by so slow when you're doing something you don't like, but when you're actually having fun time flies by quick!" Lenalee pouts as they near the gates.

Bak chuckles, "I know! …Stupid time." He pouts. Lenalee giggles.

They walk into the order and make their way to the Asia branch gate. This is were goodbye happens. Bak sighs as he stops in front of the gate." Today was nice Lenalee-chan. Thanks for not being grossed out by my hives."

Lenalee smiles warmly, "Thanks for cheering me up... Oh and for the yummy ice cream.

She was so cute. "Right well… I'm glad you had a good uh… First…" He blushes.

"First date?" she giggles and blushes too, "Yeah. Thanks for letting me experience my first date." Bak smiles at her.

Suddenly she leans forward and quickly kisses Bak's cheek, he goes deep DEEP red. "Bye!" She smiles and waves as she skips off. Bak watches her, then the ceiling, then stumbles a bit feeling like his limps have gone to jello. _She… Kissed me…_ He walks into the ark gate and heads back to Asia HQ grinning like a fool.

Things were getting a little too lucky for Bak. Because someone had seen Lenalee kiss Bak's cheek. Someone ran off to gossip to some other one, who ran to tell someone, who was heard by Komui! "Psst… I hear Lenalee and Bak are lovers now." The someone who is a tracker says.

Komui spits out his coffee. "WHAT!"

~PFFFF. Poor Komui. Poor Bak. Poor tracker. Poor me. Finally finished! Like I said… ITS HARD TO WRITE A FIC FOR A NON EXISTANT PAIR! Well… It's existent now….. *grinnnnnnnn* lol. I HAVE A REQUEST FOR READERS WHO MAY OR NOT BE READING THIS…. BAKXLENALEE MUST BE SPREAD! SPREAD THE WORD IF YOU SUPPORT!~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dgrayman or any of the characters. This is just me being a fangirl of a non existing couple… Not existing… Till now. Muahahahahaahahahahaha.

WARNING: This chapter has an ITTY BITTY instance of yaoi… It's not really but just incase you're all "EWWWWW" Over it; I figured I'd warn you. BUT TRUST ME, this is not a yaoi story. ; [though I _do_ like yaoi]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 6: Awesome awkward

It was a busy day for the exorcists. Lenalee was off on a mission with Lavi, and Kanda. That certainly was no coincidence. Neither was the loads of documents for Bak to deal with for the month. You see. Komui decided that if his robots couldn't keep Bak away from his darling Lenalee, then he'd have to think new ways. And those new ways included keeping Bak busy and his little sister busy. This way if one of them had time, the other wouldn't.

"Genius plan, isn't it?" Komui muses to himself next to Reever who is picking files out of a box and slipping them on Komui's desk. "I'm so smart sometimes that I amaze myself."

"You're starting to sound like Bak, Komui." Reever says. Grunting a bit.

"Hey! Hey! Don't compare me to the Baka-Bak! He's the enemy now."

"But I thought the two of you were best friends?" Reever glares up at Komui.

Komui blinks, "we are best friends."

"But you said he was the enemy…"

"…Frienemy! He's the frienemy!" Komui blurts.

Reever shakes his head and continues pulling out papers. "I don't mean to pry into your business… Oh wait… I won't be… Because none of this IS your business!"

"Sure it is, she's MY sister, and he's my friend!"

"Frienemy."

"That's what I said."

Reever rolled his eyes and lifted the box from the desk. "Look, all I'm saying that if your sister wants to date a guy, then let her. You may be her brother but her actions are all on her."

Reever then turned at his heel and walked off. You'd think those words of wisdom would teach Komui a lesson but even Reever knew Komui was unmoved. To make things worse it gave Komui a new idea.

"Hmmm… Well perhaps I will have to make it so Lenalee doesn't want to be with baka bak chan." A sly smile spread across his face and he begun to chuckle.

….

"LENALEEEEEEE~" Bak calls through the halls. He had FINALLY accomplished the task of finishing a heap of paperwork and having enough time to mingle. (It took him a few days but he learned to do it quickly.) Lenalee turns to see Bak and smiles brightly. "Bak-san!" She giggles and runs up to him. "I haven't seen you in weeks! I thought you were unhappy with the date or something."

Bak snorts, "Oh no no no no no." The date was awesome. I have just been getting piled under work and it seems every time I was available you were at a mission." He sighs. Somehow this sounded like Komui's doing to him but he kept his mouth shut.

"I know what you mean, I wanted to visit you but when I heard you were busy I didn't want to intrude…"

"You would _never_ be intruding; in fact a visit would have probably been a good way to shirk off work." He chuckles. "Oh man, I sounded like your brother for a second."

Lenalee giggles, "You did. Hey uhh… Could I ask you something?"

Bak blinks, "sure?"

"…Well…" Lenalee rubs her arm, "Uhm… I was actually wondering something…"

"What? What is it?"

"…Did… augh never mind… I'll sound silly…"

"No no, now you must tell me. I'll die of curiosity if you don't!" He hopped a bit and Lenalee couldn't help but smile.

"…Did that date… Mean something? I mean… Well… Does it mean you like me?"

Bak blushed. Suddenly he didn't know what to say. Of course he liked her… He loved her! What was he suppose to say… Yes? What if she was asking to make sure he didn't though? Because she didn't like him… before he could think of a reasonable answer Lenalee interrupted.

"I-I'm sorry… I creeped you out didn't I? I'm only seventeen and you're… An adult… I-I should know better!"

_Ahhh! I waited too long to answer!_ "NO NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" He grabs her shoulder. "I… I…." _Say it… Say it you fool._ "I….."

"You what?" A new voice says.

Lenalee and Bak both turn to see Komui with his arms folded, smiling sneakily.

_AHHHHHH NOOO NOT YOU!_ Bak wished he could scream. "Komui… How nice to see you…" Bak swallows deeply.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Lenalee smiles and tilts her head.

"I was just walking by and I couldn't help but notice… Bak was red in the face."

_What is he doing?_

Lenalee smiles at Bak, "He is?"

Komui rubs his chin, "Yess… Yess…. I do hope… He doesn't… BREAK OUT IN HIVES LIKE HE USUALLY DOES!"

Bak and Lenalee both blink, Komui is pointing dramatically.

"I do too. I worry when Bak breaks out in hives." She smiles sweetly.

"Ehhh? You already know about that?"

"Yup."

"It doesn't gross you out?"

"Nope."

Now Bak saw what Komui was trying to do. He was trying to say embarrassing things to scare Lenalee away. Oh no…

"H-Hey Komui, how's about you and I have a talk uhm… About all this paper work you have been sending me! Yeah… Wait right there, Lenalee." He grabs Komui's shoulder and pulls Komui away.

They get to a private hallway were Lenalee can't here.

"K-Komui y-you cut this out right now!" Bak stutters.

"No way! Once I exploit you for the creepy guy you are, Lenalee won't be so upset when I kill you." He smiles.

"WELL! Uhm... Th-There's nothing you can do or say to make Lenalee not like me b-because she already knows of my hives! I have no more embarrassing secrets!"

Komui smirks. "Who says I have to be honest?"

"…You wouldn't…"

"Oh yes… I would…"

Komui sprints away from Bak's grip and stops in front of Lenalee. "BAK HAS FROGGY PAJAMAS!"

Bak does a face palm. Komui really was getting dirty. He runs up immediately. "LENALEE NO NO IT.."

"You do? How cute, Bak-san!" Lenalee giggles.

Now Komui face palms. "Eh?" Bak blinks.

"Frogs are adorable. I have a nightgown with duckies on it actually… I'll show you it if you show me yours.

"EEEEEEEE!" Komui squeels, "Bak will NEVER see you in your PJs, missy, YOU HEAR!" Komui fans himself, just the thought overwhelms him. Lenalee pouts.

"HIS FEET STINK!" Komui shouts.

"THEY DO NOT!" Bak blushes angrily, "I HAPPEN TO RUB VANILLA SCENTED DE-ODERANT ON THEM EVERY DAY IN THE MORNING!"

Komui and Lenalee blink, Komui then bursts out into laughter. Lenalee slaps Komui's shoulder. "Brother cut it out, your feet stink when you wear normal shoes!"

Komui blushes and Bak lets out a snicker.

"ARRGHHH…. FINE! YOU KNOW WHAT! BAK… BAK DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU LENALEE! WANNA' KNOW HOW I KNOW?" Komui blinks, he's thinking drastically now. "H-HE… HE'S GAY!"

_Oh my god… You have got to be ki-…_ Bak doesn't finish thinking because Komui grabs him, swings Bak over into an old fashion dip and kisses him. Lenalee's jaw drops.

Bak flails his arms wildly and blushes angrily. Komui feels sick to his stomach in minutes and drops Bak to the floor. Komui wipes his mouth instantly and stands up straight panting, trying to catch his breath. "See… Geh… ugh… That there was…" He loosens his neck tie and purges a bit. "That was a gay lovers' kiss…" Komui covers his mouth and purges again trying not to puke.

Bak is on the floor squirming. "S-SOILED! MY MOUTH! I'M BURNING! I'M BURNING LENALEE!" He squirms around. Lenalee stares, she looks a bit weirded out. "Brother… You're acting very funny. And I know you're not gay because you just swallowed puke. "I DID NOT!" Komui blinks. "Ugh... Tastes like coffee… And poo…" Lenalee shakes her head and helps Bak up.

"I'm sorry. I think brother is just being silly. I'm going to take him to the infirmary so he doesn't throw his guts up. We'll finish this talk next time we can see each other, mmkay?" She gives him a sweet smile then leads Komui to the infirmary room.

Bak sighs and watches Lenalee lovingly. Waving to her even though she can't see him. Then he decides to go rest before he throws up too.

"Man… I wonder if Lenalee can kiss like that." Bak wonders to himself. Then he skips back off to the Asia Branch.

~I was thinking in my room about something completely spontaneous for Komui to do, since he's a spontaneous guy. And funny thing is I got my inspiration from a bugs bunny picture. Remember how he always kissed Elmer Fudd? I was like 'duuuuude. That's classic comedy.' LOL. AND NO ONE ACCUSED BUGS OF BEING GAYY SO WHY NOT KOMUI? Don't get me wrong, I totally LOVE YAOI and support gay couples… But Komui's not gay... He's just… eccentric. XD~


End file.
